percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Arena: Ch. 11
Chapter 11: Escape?! "I don't know what you're talking about," I quickly denied. My face was on fire, beads of sweat flying off of my cheeks. "Oh, don't play stupid with us, boy," Ares snarled. His lip curled, revealing unnaturaly sharp canines. "I might just have to snap your neck if you do." "We are gods," Hecate hissed. "Do you not think we watch every single contestant? We know you've been down here, know what you've been doing down here." I shivered. The thought of having a plethora of gods and goddesses watching my every move set me off edge. My fist tightened at my sides, the sword from the wall still in my hand. Tick blood still dripped off of it, painting the floor a scarlet red. "You can not escape," Apollo said softly. When he spoke, it was like a wave of warmth had come into the room. "Surley you know this much." "Get out of our way, and we wont hurt you," Nova said. Despite her effort to sound brave and strong, her voice quivered with fear and terror. Hecate chuckled, and mimicking their leader, the others laughed as well. A maroon ball of light errupted in her hand and she aimed it Nova. "Think before you speak mortal," she snarled. "Or you might lose that mouth." Athen stepped forward, a long spear with crackling electricity running up and down it, resting in her hand. "Tell us your plans now, or you will perish." "I thought you said you knew what we did down here," Nova hissed. She waved her fingers behind her back, a signal I recognized as, on three... I nodded in understanding and looked forward. "Yes, but somethings are oblivious to even the gods. These books are enchanted, and since you've been writing in them...we can not discover anything beyond what we hear.." Athena said, her grip tightening around her weapon. I inhaled deeply. "Well, I'd love to stay and talk, but you know...gotta to fight to the deat tomorrow so...NOW!" I flicked my wrists, and plumes of smoke shot out at the gods. For immortals, this smoke really did some damage. The first pillar wrapped around Ares and Athena, sending them flying into opposite corners of the room. Golden Ichor- the blood of the gods- flowed from their noses and mouths. Hecate screamed with rage and shot a frostbolt at me. I waved my hand in the direction of the flaming projectile, and a shield of smoke materalized out of the air. The shield blocked the frostbolt, it shattering to the ground like glass. "How...?" Athena gasped as she stood, wiping Ichor on her sleeve. "What is this power you wield..." "Do not flatter him with your iggnorance, Athena!" Hecate hissed. "He uses an ancient magic, Titan Mist. It was used by the Titan's during the Dark Days, and used by his ancestor during the Rebellions. It is the only weapon truly capable of defeating a god." "He can not kill us, though! W-we are immortal, are we not?" Ares said, his lip quivering. Even to the god of war, death was a terrible idea. "Of course we are, idiot!" Hecate snarled. "Now kill them!" "NOVA NOW!" I screamed. I clapped my hands together, and suddenly the room was filled to the cieling with dark, wispy smoke. I couldn't see anything, but I heard the cursing and footsteps of the gods. Hopefully, Nova would make it out alive. The question was would I escape?! I race forward, willing the smoke to part as I made my way to the Library Infinite's doors. I could see the glowing metal handels and hinges in the distance... THUD! I bumped into something...Ares. He was taller now, almost 10 feet tall. He was dressed in full battle armor that consisted of a boar head breast plate, black greaves, pants, and gauntlets, a black Trojan helmet, a razor sharp sword, and a flowing blood red cape. "Going some where?" he snickered. "Move," I said, trying to shove him out of the way. The god of war and bloodlust chuckled as I tried to move him. He was too big though, and weighed too much. "So be it," I smiled. I whipped my palms out and pushed them into his chest. ~ Ares soared through the Library's door, through a stone wall, and out into the sewer. His head rocked back and forth, as he groaned in agony on the tunnel floor. The unrelenting plume of forceful smoke dissapeared as I ran out of the Library. I stopped infront of the god of war who was covered in his own Ichor. "I told you to move," I laughed making my way to the sewer hatch. I came out into Nova's room. She was lying on her bed, rocking back and forth, arms wrapped around her knees. As I entered the room, she breathed a sigh of relief and flung her arms around me. She smacked her lips onto mine and when she withdrew she asked, "Were you followed?" I shook my head. "I'm glad you escaped, though." "Do you think they'll come back for us?" Nova said, her body shaking from fear. "No, no." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "If they killed us, they'd loose views. People would wonder what happened and would stop watching and coming to the Arena." She chuckeled strangley, as if the the though sickened and amused her. As she flopped down on her bed and I made my way to her door she called, "Wait. Torrin...sleep with me tonight, please?" I looked her way. The thought excited me. I'd never actually been around that many girls...But we'd already gotten into a heap of trouble. "It's against the rules, though." I said under my breath. Unfortunatley she heard me. "Screw the rules," she smirked. "We've already broken about half of them. Come here." I smiled and made my way over to her. She peeled off her sweaty combat boots and pants and slid under the covers. Ripping off my shirt, I slipped in behind her. I embraced her under the covers, her hair in my face, and the armoa of wild berries arousing from it. She sighed happily next to me, and I could feel her heartbeat on my chest. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing me on the lips. As she went to sleep in my arms, I thought of today and tomorrow. Tomorrow I would be in the Arena again...tomorrow I would be putting my life on the line again. I sighed, wiping the negative thoughts from my mind. Clapping my hands, the lights went out and we slipped into the darkness of sleep. Next Chapter: Chapter 12: Torrin vs Leonidas Category:The Arena Category:Chapter Page